magic_20fandomcom-20200213-history
Magic 2.0 Wiki
Magic 2.0 Wiki Welcome to the largest (and probably only) collection of knowledge (other than the mind Scott himself) about the Magic 2.0 series written by Scott Meyer. Obviously, there are spoilers on every inch of this Wiki, so make sure you have read the books before exploring the Wiki. If you haven't read the entire series, I would avoid the individual character pages. Also, make sure you read/listen to the entire series ASAP. Contributors RetroOutro and Ray Friesen have contributed amazing illustrations to the wiki. I thank ye for it. If you go to the Image page (which most people won't), it has the uploader "by Basajason" next to every image. That is very misleading and don't think its possible to make it say "uploaded by" instead. I just want to be clear, I had nothing to do with any of the work other than uploading them. I have also uploaded artwork from the US versions of the book.. I have not asked Amazon for permission to use the images. I believe most Wikis fall under fair use, so I will leave them there until I am asked to take them down. If anyone knows the artist who did the cover art for the US versions, please let me know, so I can credit their work. If you upload fan made art, out of courtesy, please ask the artist for permission. Contributions I would welcome any contributions. You are welcome to create new pages or work pages I have not made it to yet. I would just ask that if you plan on editing something I am currently working on, please make a note including a description of the change and why you made it. It doesn't have to be detailed. If anyone wants to create character pages, please use the MAGICCHARACTERS infobox. It has fields specifically for the series. Currently working on: Off To Be The Wizard Pages that Need work * Spell Or High Water - Needs Summary (of the remaining books, this one has the most "wiki" type information, so its going to be a lot of work) * An Unwelcome Quest - Needs Summary * Fight And Flight - Needs summary * Out of Spite, Out of Mind - Needs Summary * Martin - Needs History, Summary and Portrait * Gwen -Needs History, Summary and Portrait * Phillip - I have done the History but it could use more info * Jeff - Needs Summary and Portrait * Gary -Needs Summary and Portrait * Brit - Needs History, Summary and Portrait * Tyler - Needs Summary and Portrait * Jimmy - Needs summary * Todd - Needs History and Summary * The Shell - needs more esperanto commands Ideas for Artwork * Cover of Tylers Book, The Curse of the Ghost of the Wolfmans Mummy * In Spell Or High Water, Martin and Gary work on an entrance for when Phillip and Martin arrive in Atlantis. It was supposed to look like the poster for an action film. Martin is frozen in the air while doing a spinning kick. explosions in the back ground. a white Pontiac Fiero jumping a ramp etc. * unspeakable muck covered statue of merlin History of the Wiki This wiki was created in Jan 2017. The admin didn't add any content and immediately abandoned it. I just recently adopted the wiki and have been building up the content over the last 3 weeks. After I finished Out of Spite, Out of Mind, I decided to read the series again and thought this would be the perfect opportunity to fatten up this wiki. I am currently about half way through Off To Be The Wizard. I will try to make sure any spoilers are in the right location, so you can safely read parts of the wiki if you haven't completed the entire series. Latest activity Category:Browse